


Masked Volunteer

by captainpeaches



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainpeaches/pseuds/captainpeaches
Summary: based on a true story that happened to me less than twenty-four hours before this was postedYou are volunteering to do a Halloween event at Midtown High. What better way for Peter to shoot his shot at his crush than to volunteer for the same thing!





	Masked Volunteer

**Author's Note:**

> I am back, everyone! I'm sorry for being gone for so long. I never left the fandom so don't worry. How have you been? Oh by the way, I'm thinking about adding Gotham x reader and (maybe) Nygmobblepot fanfics on here. Do you a request for any fandom? I am more than happy to do it for you.  
> Thanks for reading! ♥

One day while you were walking away from your locker in the sophomore hallway and over to your sixth period class, you noticed a flyer taped to the hall just outside of the Midtown High’s office. The school was putting together a horror house and needed volunteers. As you scanned the rest of the page for more information, a familiar voice caused you to jump.

“You gonna do it?”

You spun around and found your friend since your freshman year.

“Jeez, MJ! I almost had a heart attack!”

She smirked and took a picture of the flyer. “I might do this.”

You raised an eyebrow. MJ actually considering participating in a school organized event that took place on a Saturday and didn’t end until late at night? Was this really your friend?

“When else am I going to be able to scare little children without getting yelled at?” she asked.

“Well when you put it that way, it sounds kind of fun,” you replied as you also snapped a picture of the paper. “I’ll see if I’m able to go. We can terrorize people together.”

Soon, the warning bell rang through the building. You had two minutes to get to your upstairs class. The stairs leading up to it was still as crowded as could be.

“Crap. We have to go.” You grabbed onto MJ’s backpack strap and dragged her over to the stairs. She had a math class right across from yours. “If I get one more tardy in chem, she’s going to give me a detention.”

MJ shrugged as she followed you. “‘S not that bad. You would actually like it. It’s quiet and peaceful.”

“Come on!”  
x  
Peter looked up from his conversation with Ned and over to you as you entered the chemistry lab (thankfully) on time. His heart skipped a beat as a light blush dusted his cheeks.

“Let me guess. You’re looking at (y/n) again.” Ned rolled his eyes. “It’s starting to get kind of creepy, Pete. You should just ask her already.”

The other boy glared at him. “It’s not as easy as it sounds! Why are you talking so loud?”

The two boys held their breath as you peered behind yourself and over to them. Fortunately for them, you just smiled and looked back down at your phone.

“Oh man,” Peter groaned as he buried his hands into his face.

“So are you going to do that haunted house thing with me next weekend?” Ned asked in an attempt to change the subject.

“I don’t know,” Peter replied. “I’ll have to see when my tests are and- What are you looking at?”

His eyes followed Ned’s and they found themselves observing you once again. Peter grinned when he saw that you were looking at the picture of the flyer that you took earlier.

“Oh wow. Would you look at that? I’m free to volunteer!”  
x  
The cold autumn air stung your face as you moved the handmade games out from the back of a teacher’s truck and into the school building with the other students. You had volunteered to decorate and you were going to run one of the games. That meant that you would be at the school for six hours...on a Saturday night. Oh well. At least MJ would be running the prize wheel with you and helping you pass the time.

As you were writing the names of the prizes on the wheel, you felt a quick tap on your shoulder. You turned and locked eyes with Peter. He was wearing a nerdy shirt with a blue flannel and jeans, looking super cute.

“H-hey, Peter!” You could feel your face heating up. “I didn’t know you were going to be here too! What are you doing?”

Why did his throat get so dry all of a sudden. He coughed before replying.

“Well actually Ned and I are going to dress up and scare people.”

“Do you have you costume yet?”

He shook his head. “No. I sent Ned over to pick something out for me. I know it’s going to be good. He might actually love Halloween more than me,” said the boy who literally wore a costume every night.

Ned joined the two of you moments later. Before he could get one word out to you, Peter said his goodbye to you. You wished them luck and hoped that they wouldn’t get punched in the face by a frightened person.

“What did you get me?” Peter asked once they were in the boys restroom.

A large grin appeared on his friends face as he revealed a too familiar red and blue suit.

“How did you even get that?” Peter whisper-screamed as he began to stuff the Spiderman suit back into the bag.

“Relax,” Ned replied as he pulled it out again. He showed Peter the false blood stains and bones on the suit. “They actually made a zombie Spiderman. I guess you’re cool enough to get a Halloween costume of yourself,” he chuckled. “I’m a less cool zombie.”

As the masked boys passed the game area again, Peter made sure to get one last good look at you as you joked around with MJ. He loved the way you looked when you laughed. It was the cutest image he had ever seen in his entire life. He would’ve traded anything to be in MJ’s position at that moment.

“Still deciding to be a creepy stalker?” Zombie Ned shook his head. ‘Tragic.”

“I’m going to do it tonight!” Peter defended. “I just need to wait for the right time to do it.”

“Your face is so red!” MJ teased. “You talked to Peter earlier haven’t you?”

“Shut up,” you replied with a smile.

“He’s really got you wrapped around his finger. Go say something to him! Ask him to grab a coffee or something.”

You sighed. “He’d never agree. Look at him. He’s perfect. I’m...well I’m me.”  
x  
As the end of the event began approaching its end, MJ left to make one last hot chocolate run, leaving you at the prize wheel with bratty little kids once again. Soon, the costumed volunteers began to flood the space around you. You scanned the sea of masked people for someone who looked even a little bit like Peter. You let out a defeated sigh when you failed.

You and MJ chatted and drank your warm beverages. All of a sudden, a person dressed as a zombified Spiderman came over.

“Uh, hi,” said MJ.

The mystery person spoke nothing back. Instead, they just handed you a folded napkin and dashed away, leaving you to stare at the paper in confusion.

“Oh my god!” MJ nearly died from laughing. “You just got someone’s number! Open it!”

“I did? That’s new.” You blushed from embarrassment as you unfolded the napkin. Sure enough, a number was scribbled there in black pen. “Oh! You’re right! Who do you think it was?”

“I don’t know. Just text it!” she squealed, followed by an inhuman noise that you could never imagine her making ever.

_Hello? I’m (y/n) (y/l/n). I got this number from someone dressed up as a zombie Spiderman. Who is this?_

Both of your jaws dropped when you received an immediate response.

 _Hey, (y/n)! It’s Peter Parker._  
_from chem_

“Get to the point!” screamed Ned as his friend who was shaking from excitement typed away.

_Can I take you to lunch tomorrow? I know this really good sandwich place. I can pick you up._

_I would love to go! Is 12:15 a good time?_

_It’s perfect. I’ll see you then._

As you were nearly crying from happiness, Peter was in the costume station holding a hand over his own rapidly beating heart.

When you weren’t looking, MJ pulled out her phone and sent a text to Peter.

_Break (y/n)’s heart and I break your face._

_I’d never even dream of it._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!


End file.
